


100 Word Prompt List

by Niko_Ranelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Crossfire, Gen, Original Character(s), Sidewinder, Slag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Ranelle/pseuds/Niko_Ranelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of 100 different words, with a 3-4 line prompt written for each. Will later be expanded to chronological short stories.</p>
<p>These are three of my Transformers OCs that I've been playing with for about four years now, Alloy, Sidewinder, and Crossfire/Slag. A few other characters pop up from time to time, but the focus is mainly on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Word Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely AU and doesn't follow any single canon, but instead combines many different canon story lines into one, plus headcanons that I've picked up from other fics along the years. It'll become more evident later on, but basically this combines War for Cybertron for part of the Cybertron history, Bayverse for a basic guide of the Earth events, and Prime for the base location. I've also created the Flood, a parasitic lifeform that lives off engergon and reproduce as they feed. They somewhat resemble the Flood from Halo, except are larger and made of metal. Scraplets are very similar, however I've had the Flood long before that episode aired. You can imagine my surprise at seeing them.

1\. Motion  
"To stop moving means you're dead," Slag explained quietly, fiddling with one of his weapons, "and as much as I don't want to be alive, I really don't want to be dead."

2\. Cool  
"Oh, he's the cool one of the family," Alloy said with a grin, returning Sidewinder's rude gesture wholeheartedly. "He just doesn't know it yet."

3\. Young  
As Echo was again searching for a more permanent solution to his aching joints, Alloy was suddenly, painfully aware that he was not as young as his brothers.

4\. Last  
As he was forced to shield his spark from the pain of his two brothers, Alloy found himself swearing to Primus that they'd never feel this pain again, that he'd do anything to make this time the last time.

5\. Wrong  
Watching Sidewinder be reunited with his creation, Slag realized that he'd never been happier to be wrong.

6\. Gentle  
Seeing him playing with the sparklings, you never would have guessed that he was a merciless, war hardened veteran.

7\. One  
"I only have one rule. I will not be caught out in the rain."

8\. Thousand  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. It's raining and I'm going home with or without you."

9\. King  
"You're the king, Sides. Always will be. It doesn't matter if you think you can't. You're meant to be our leader. We look to you."

10\. Learn  
Learning to fly is always harder when the only ones to teach you are the enemy. 

11\. Blur  
Alloy never claimed to be the fastest mech around, but with the flood on his tail, he was little more than a blur.

12\. Wait  
"You hear that?"  
"Sounds like trouble."  
"Exactly. I'm not waiting around to find out."

13\. Change  
"Alloy... why are you red?"  
"What, can't a mech change? Besides, you used to be green."

14\. Command  
Ask Sidewinder and he'd gladly lead. Crossfire would accept and cause trouble. But Alloy would rather face Megatron alone than take command.

15\. Hold  
"I have to do this, Alloy. He gave me something to hold on to. I can't deny him that now."

16\. Need  
Sometimes it was easy to forget that Slag had once been a flier. But then there we times where his need for the sky was made all too apparent.

17\. Vision  
"Hey Alloy, do the flood have night vision?"  
"... frag. RUN!"

18\. Attention  
The only time Sidewinder had difficulty paying attention was when that femme was around, and that was what bothered Alloy. His brother was supposed to be just like him, not bonded to some random Praxian.

19\. Soul  
If he had a soul, he knew it'd be going to the pit now.

20\. Picture  
"Who's this?"  
"That'd be my family. Watcher, Sidewinder, myself, and Crossfire."  
"He looks familiar."  
"Crossfire? He should. You know him."

21\. Fool  
Crossfire didn't mind playing the part of the fool- it came with his role as morale officer. But call him stupid just one time.

22\. Mad  
He was mad to try it, absolutely mad; he knew the odds, knew the chances were slim, but still his mind was completely made up as he looked Ratchet in the optic.  
"Save him."

23\. Child  
The sparkling chirped contentedly in his arms, settling down into recharge, and it was in that moment that he knew he'd made the right choice.

24\. Now  
"We have to do something and do it now. If we don't, everything- everything they worked for is lost.”

25\. Shadow  
As soon as he was old enough to follow him around, Alloy had to accept that he had a shadow, and it's name was Sidewinder.

26\. Goodbye  
"Sides, I'm only going to be gone for half a vorn." Even so, Alloy found himself just as unable to let go.

27\. Hide  
"It's change, Alloy," the older mech said softly, watching the new recruit train. "You can't hide from it."

28\. Fortune  
Sidewinder didn't believe in luck- never had, never would. And why should he, when Lady Fortune obviously had something against him?

29\. Safe  
No one ever truly felt safe when Crossfire was around. He was just too young, too brash, too distant. Too much like the enemy.

30\. Ghost  
They saw so little of him those days. He may as well've been a ghost.

31\. Book  
Although it wouldn't be hard to write a book of all the stupid things that Crossfire had done, no one actually did it- they'd all been like him once.

32\. Eye  
"An eye for an eye, a life for a life. Your wings for my mate."

33\. Never  
Slag made one point perfectly clear- he would never hurt anyone for no reason.

34\. Sing  
"What are you two doing?"  
"Singing."  
"Oh. Sorry Slag. I thought you were being strangled. Carry on."

35\. Sudden  
There was no warning for the attack on Praxus- it made the extinguishing of the bond even more sudden.

36\. Stop  
Only on earth did Slag find the first real downside to being a grounder- and boy, did earth have a lot of stop signs.

37\. Time  
There used to be a time when Alloy could joke about Sidewinder being distracted by love or Crossfire miscalculating and getting shot out of the sky. Now he didn't dare mention it.

38\. Wash  
"And I'm only telling you this because you live on a five mile dirt road- I like to be clean."

39\. Torn  
"I don't know what'd be worse- losing him, or keeping him."

40\. History  
The only history Alloy cared about was the history of the flood- after all, he'd helped write it.

41\. Power  
"I'll admit, it's powerful, but you were supposed to be making energon, not explosives!"

42\. Bother  
"What are you doing out here by yourself?"  
"I didn't want to bother you."

43\. God  
The only reason Sidewinder believed in Primus was so he could properly hate him.

44\. Wall  
Slag would never admit that he'd hit that proverbial wall, but in truth, he had, and it wasn't coming down anytime soon. 

45\. Naked  
Be it seeker wings or sensory wings- Slag would always feel naked without them.

46\. Drive  
"Just come with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"For a drive."

47\. Harm  
"I''d sworn that no harm would come to you... and I couldn't do it."

48\. Precious  
It was a precious moment indeed, when he held his sparkling for the first time.

49\. Hunger  
It was a constant need- a hunger, so to say. But he'd never show that to anyone.

50\. Believe  
"I believe," Alloy grumbled, brushing ash off his plating- "That you need another crash course on aim. And proper handling of weapons."

51\. Air  
"You don't understand. To be up there, up in the air... it's indescribable. Like a Sparkpulse. I can't tell you how it works. I just know it's alive."

52\. Apples  
"So you're telling me," Slag murmured, carefully balancing an apple on his palm, "that your species discovered gravity with this?"

53\. Beginning  
It was hard, beginning again, but it had to be done- he couldn't just wallow in his past forever.

54\. Bugs  
Sidewinder found himself becoming suspicious of the most familiar of places- they had to be bugged, how else would the Decepticons know when to strike?

55\. Cage  
"Go right ahead, but I'm telling you, flood do not like to be kept in a cage."

56\. Dark  
Once they were used to the constant pattern of natural light, it was a shock to remember that they'd once lived on a planet that was so dark.

57\. Despair  
It wasn't that he'd given up, so to say. It was just that he'd realized that it was easier to pick despair over trying to live for something that he just couldn't have.

58\. Doors  
It seemed that Sidewinder's new favorite game was changing all the pass-codes on the doors while he was out. Alloy tolerated it at first, but after his 318th time being locked out, he'd had enough.

59\. Drink  
"Alright, I think you've had enough to drink for now."  
"No, dammit, I'm still online, aren't I? Now give it back before I shoot you."  
"Okay, but you may want to aim a bit more to the right, unless I've suddenly became a window." 

60\. Duty  
"I promise, we won't leave until after our duty is fulfilled. But yes, we are leaving."

61\. Earth  
Everyone saw it as beautiful; Everyone but Sidewinder. He just wished that he could have seen it before his idea of beauty had been destroyed.

62\. End  
There were some days when he just wanted it all to end, even though by comparison he'd had it easy.

63\. Fall  
Crossfire was never afraid of falling. Only of landing.

64\. Fire  
"Enough of this 'ready, fire, aim' stuff, Crossfire. We don't need your light shows."

65\. Flexible  
Working with Sidewinder, you just had to be flexible. His idea of normal didn't seem to fit with anyone's schedule.

66\. Flying  
"I love flying. What about you, Slag?"  
"I... don't. I can't leave the ground."

67\. Food  
"This what you guys eat? It looks gross."  
"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah, it's gross."

68\. Foot  
Despite being able to have a larger alt-mode, Alloy was actually a full foot shorter than Sidewinder.

69\. Grave  
There was a memorial on each planet they visited. Sidewinder just couldn't bring himself to live on a world where they were forgotten.

70\. Green  
"For the last time, I will never be green again!"

71\. Head  
"Aim for the head."  
"Alloy, they don't have heads!" 

72\. Hollow  
Years had passed, but without her he still felt hollow.

73\. Honor  
Alloy didn't really believe in honor. He just assumed that everyone would come with a respect for things in general. 

74\. Hope  
"There's hope for you yet, kid. I think I like you." 

75\. Light  
They'd both seen the light. One feared it and the other craved it. But the surprising part was who held which role. 

76\. Lost  
Alloy would never admit it, but when Sidewinder noted how familiar that tree was, it was obvious they were lost.

77\. Metal  
"Yeah, this is smart. Fight metal eating monsters with metal. You got any other genius ideas?!"

78\. Miracle  
As he shot towards the sky for the first time in vorns, shouting in pure ecstasy, he realized that sometimes miracles did happen.

79\. Now  
Crossfire liked to live in the here and now. The past didn't matter and the future would come in time. 

80\. Old  
Alloy knew that Slag would never really get a chance to grow old.

81\. Peace  
And it was there, with her in his arms, that Sidewinder found peace. 

82\. Protect  
"Oh, Crossfire," Sidewinder murmured, working to repair the damage caused by the shot mean for him. "I was supposed to protect you." 

83\. Rain  
Slag couldn't understand what Sidewinder's problem was; the rain here was beautiful, dropping a sense of purity over everything.

84\. Regret  
“I regret every second of who I used to be, and everything I've done. But how can I possibly tell him that?”

85\. Roses  
It was difficult to combine Cybertronain letters and the organic symbol of love, but after weeks of trial and error, Sidewinder was completely happy with his most recent tribute.

86\. Secret  
In the beginning there were no secrets between the three of them, but now it was almost like they were strangers again.

87\. Snakes  
“Alloy, you do realize that I'm neither a mechanic nor a reptile expert, right?” I growled, reaching yet again for the serpent that he swore was preventing him from transforming safely.

88\. Snow  
“Sides, I can't transform here, there's humans!”  
“Oh, really? Maybe you should have though about that before trying to drive through a five foot snowdrift, huh?”

89\. Solid  
No matter what, Alloy would always be something to hold onto when things got rough.

90\. Spring  
It was that one moment- that leap between modes -that made Crossfire feel like he didn't even need to fly to get where he was going, that all he had to do was jump.

91\. Stable  
“It's still too early to tell how he'll react to losing all flight, but for now... he's stable.”

92\. Strange  
“Well, that's different.”  
“Different? You're dissecting a Flood that's bigger than you head and all you say is it's different?”

93\. Summer  
If they agreed on anything it was that summer was the best time of the year on the little blue planet, when the skies were clear, the air was warm, and the ground was dry.

94\. Taboo  
They just didn't talk about those kinds of things anymore. 

95\. Ugly  
To him, there was no concept of ugly. He loved her, and that was that. Alloy could think what he liked. Sidewinder knew Praxians were beautiful.

96\. War  
War had not been kind to any of them.

97\. Water  
Sidewinder didn't want to accept that it was just water- on Cybertron, it was pure acid. And it was deadly.

98\. Welcome  
"Welcome to the family, Sides. Just don't expect anything special from me."

99\. Winter  
Winter would always be Alloy's favorite time of year. Untouched, white, and pure. It was an innocence that you couldn't find anywhere else.

100\. Woods  
Slag didn't like the woods, how they forced him to take things slow and to stop and think about every turn. How long had it been since he'd had the freedom of the skies? He almost couldn't remember.


End file.
